1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook type toolbox that may be used as a display device for tools and that allows easy access to the tools and provides reliable tool-retaining effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a conventional toolbox having an upper casing 1' and a lower casing 2'. Each casing 1', 2' has a number of shaped grooves 11', 21' for receiving tools of different shapes and sizes. Each casing 1', 2' further has a handle 13, 23' for easy carriage. The upper casing 1' includes an engaging member 12' and the lower casing 2' has an engaging groove 22' for releasably engaging with the engaging member 12', thereby preventing falling of the tools out of the toolbox.
A drawback of such a toolbox is that the user cannot know what types of tools are carried in the toolbox unless it is opened. The toolbox cannot be used to display the tools therein, as the casings 1' and 2' both lie on the ground or table. In addition, the tools tend to fall out of the toolbox when the toolbox is opened, as no retaining member is provided to retain the tools in place.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved toolbox that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.